


Strictly between us

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Albumin (Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What is?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Albumin (Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072646
Kudos: 13





	Strictly between us

Our tale begins in Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts at the end of Harry Potter's third year. He's discussing what happened with Sirius Black.

Albus said, "What I am about to say cannot ever leave this room, do you understand?"

Minerva nodded.

Albus told her, "I let Harry and Hermione go back in time to rescue both Buckbeak and Sirius."

Minerva smiled slightly. "I thought so."

Albus gasped. "You knew?"

Minerva reassured him, "Not the entire time, just since they returned."

Albus beamed, "You never let on, Minnie!"

Minerva replied, "It isn't my secret to share and I'd do anything to annoy Severus."

Albus laughed. "He better not catch you saying that."


End file.
